Fairytale
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Cerita cinta tak selalu berakhir bahagia #OFATODODEKU. AU—maybe ooc uhu


Mentari bersinar begitu terik ketika Shouto menyadarinya. Hari ini suhu udara cukup menyengat dari biasanya karena akan segera memasuki musim panas.

Shouto mengendarai mobil, tapi panasnya masih terasa meski pun air conditionernya sudah menyala. Semoga saja tidak terjadi gelombang panas. Hari ini dia ada acara penting yang tidak bisa ditunda, jadi ia memilih mengabaikan betapa panas hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, alunan lagu-lagu lawas menemaninya dari saluran radio. Lagu-lagu bertemakan cinta yang dikemas dalam alunan musik yang apik, Shouto tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Sedari dulu ia suka mendengarkan radio untuk sekadar mengisi waktu luangnya. Menurutnya, radio adalah sebuah seni tersendiri, —bahkan dulu ia sempat bercita-cita menjadi penyiar di sana. Menurutnya, itu keren sekali.

Tapi, kini tidak. Seiring bertambah umur, ia menyadari bahwa bertahan hidup tidaklah mudah. Menjadi penyiar radio tidak akan bisa menciptakan dirinya seperti yang sekarang ini. Shouto memiliki banyak bisnis sekarang; warisan dari ayahnya yang meninggal satu tahun lalu. Mau tidak mau, Shouto lah yang mengambil alih. Ia masih memiliki ibunya yang berada di rumah sakit, seseorang yang harus ia rawat.

Sebuah kotak merah berbalut pita putih terletak manis di jok sebelahnya. Shouto mengganti persneling saat dirasa destinasinya hampir tercapai.

Shouto berhenti dan mengerem di sebuah taman terbuka. Di sini banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, Shouto pun menepikannya bersama dengan deretan kendaraan beroda empat lainnya agar tidak mengganggu, dan membawa kotak merah bersamanya. Sebuah gerbang bertuliskan nama taman tersebut ia baca sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Taman ini begitu luas. Ada arena permainan begitu Shouto masuk. Banyak wahana yang tersedia dan dapat dipilih. Shouto celingukan, mencari alamat yang tertulis pada secarik kertas yang ia ambil dari saku jasnya. Seharusnya benar di sini.

"Todoroki, sampai juga kau!"

Shouto menoleh dan menemukan Kirishima menghampirinya. Kirishima adalah teman dekatnya, yang selalu satu lembaga pendidikan dengannya; bahkan selalu satu kelas. Kirishima mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya berbicara kembali.

"Midoriya sudah menunggumu, tuh! Ayo!"

Shouto mengikuti kemana kaki Kirishima pergi. Di sisi kanan taman setelah melalui jalan setapak yang cukup panjang, pandangan Shouto teralihkan oleh meriahnya dekorasi di sana. Taman ini memiliki lahan yang cukup untuk menjadi sebuah lokasi _garden party_ yang dapat disewakan. Balon-balon dan pita menghiasi setiap sudut. Warna-warna tersusun apik dan dikombinasikan dengan baik—siapa pun penatanya, ini adalah hal yang hebat.

Meja-meja bundar putih pun disejajarkan dengan rapi, dengan hiasan satu vas bunga kecil tepat di bagian tengah, ditambah dengan aneka hidangan kue yang nampak lezat.

Shouto beralih mencari sesuatu, sebelum ia akhirnya melihat Izuku berdiri di antara kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku menyadari kehadiran Shouto dan melambai. Shouto kikuk, hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak berharganya ini. Dengan perlahan, Shouto pergi berbaur bersama dengan yang lain.

"Kupikir Todoroki-kun tidak akan datang karena sibuk mengurus perusahaanmu, terima kasih sudah mau datang, Todoroki-kun."

Izuku masih terlihat seperti biasa. Rambut hijaunya sesekali tertiup angin yang lewat.

Hari ini begitu cerah, matahari tersenyum lebar dan langit amat biru mempesona. Menambah segala poin yang dilihat Shouto dari Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku adalah salah satu alumni SMA dari kelas yang sama dengannya; sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai Shouto tidak menyadarinya. Waktu berjalan begitu singkat, dan saat Shouto akan memulainya, ia sadar bahwa ia telah terlambat.

"Ini." Shouto menyerahkan kotak merahnya kepada Izuku.

Tidak akan Shouto lupa bagaimana Izuku dengan gembira menyambangi rumahnya dan memberikan undangan pernikahannya yang dilaksanakan hari ini. Izuku tersenyum sepanjang waktu karena ia memang seperti itu, tidak tahu bahwa tingkahnya itu membuat Shouto jatuh hati kepadanya.

Shouto tidak akan menangis, meski ia menginginkannya sekali pun. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah ini. Kebahagiaan Izuku adalah kebahagiaannya pula. Terdengar picisan dan tidak masuk akal— _siapa yang waras bila menyangkut soal cinta?_

"Terima kasih, Todoroki-kun."

Izuku menerimanya dengan senang, tanpa mengetahui betapa hancur Shouto di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya hadiah kecil." sahut Shouto.

"Eum, tidak! Todoroki-kun selalu mengerti aku, terima kasih." tatapan Izuku berubah sendu ketika melihat bekas luka di wajah kiri Shouto. Shouto menyadarinya dan segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Berapa banyak kue yang ada di sini?"

Hari itu, saat upacara kelulusan, gedung terbakar hebat. Diduga karena adanya aliran arus pendek dan sebagian besar material adalah kayu, sehingga api dengan cepat menyebar. Alat pemadam api disfungsi. Semua sudah keluar dan Izuku yang sudah sesak nafas tidak sanggup berdiri sehingga tertinggal di tengah kepanikan. Shouto yang telah berada di luar sadar jika Izuku tidak ada dan ia kembali ke sana seorang diri untuk menyelamatkannya. Meski banyak orang yang meneriakinya dan berkata untuk menunggu pemadam kebakaran tiba.

Shouto tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

"Todoroki-kun mau yang mana?" Izuku berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada teman-temannya yang lain dan mengantar Shouto berkeliling melihat berbagai macam kue yang tersaji.

"Ke mana saja, asal denganmu."

"Kau pintar menggombal ya, Todoroki-kun." Izuku tertawa renyah, menganggap itu hanya candaan antar teman.

Shouto bingung harus mengatakan apa, jadi ia hanya berjalan-jalan dengan Izuku. Izuku dengan antusias menjelaskan sejarah kue-kue ini, sampai ke tahap plating. Shouto tidak mendengarnya, yang ia lihat sedari tadi adalah wajah Izuku. Pundaknya terasa begitu berat memikirkan esok dan ke depannya. Kepalanya sakit, dan hatinya memanas.

Tapi, Shouto tidak menunjukkannya.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku saat itu, Todoroki-kun." Izuku mengucapkan apologi yang begitu dalam, membungkuk di depan Shouto. Lalu, ia berdiri lagi seperti biasa usai menegapkan badannya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Shouto tidak mau Izuku selalu memikirkan luka bakar di wajahnya ini. Ini adalah akibat dari kecerobohan dan keras kepala dirinya sendiri, bukan Izuku. Jadi, lelaki itu tidak perlu minta maaf.

"Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membayar kebaikanmu, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu harus apa."

 _Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku._

Shouto sangat ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Rasanya begitu sulit mengungkapkan hal sesederhana itu. Logika Shouto melarangnya, agar ia tidak lebih jauh lagi dengan Izuku. Shouto juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Izuku terhadapnya, jadi ia tidak boleh memaksakan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Beri saja aku kue yang banyak."

 _Beri aku hatimu saja, Izuku_.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, nanti kuberi kue yang banyak ke rumah Todoroki-kun."

 _Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Izuku?_

"Kutunggu, awas kalau tidak sesuai perjanjian."

 _Kalau pun aku menunggumu, sampai kapan, Izuku?_

"Ahaha, bisa saja, Todoroki-kun." Izuku menepuk pundak Shouto pelan, lalu tak sadar menawarkan dirinya sendiri pada pihak yang jatuh hati padanya secara ilegal—Shouto berusaha positif saja. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, mungkin Izuku tak menyadarinya.

Shouto yang pertama kali menjauhkan diri. Refleks ia menepis tangan Izuku dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-ah, maaf, Todoroki-kun."

Shouto tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Izuku mungkin masih merasa bersalah, dan kenapa ia justru menjauh?

Apakah ini yang ia inginkan? Membatasi dirinya sendiri dari impiannya?

"Maaf, aku terkejut." aku Shouto setengah jujur. Setengahnya lagi, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa.

"Apakah Todoroki-kun membenciku?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah didengar Shouto. Tapi, ia mencoba memahami posisi Izuku saat ini. Ia mungkin bingung karena sikapnya barusan.

"Tidak, aku tidak." bagaimana bisa Shouto membenci Izuku? Dan lagi, kenapa ia harus melakukannya?

"Aku minta maaf."

Izuku berlari kembali, ke arah teman-temannya yang lain. Shouto ditinggal sendirian dalam lamunannya. Shouto melihat Izuku tetap berusaha menegakkan wajahnya meski sulit. Kenapa jadi dia yang bertingkah aneh? Apakah Izuku sedang tidak enak badan?

Shouto menuju ke sana lagi, berkumpul bersama yang lain. Sepertinya sedang dilangsungkan upacara pernikahan karena Izuku maju ke depan dengan mempelai wanitanya, karena Shouto mendengar sumpah tak jauh dari ia berada. Shouto pindah ke lini belakang, tidak mau melihat Izuku berbahagia bersama orang lain—kekanakan, tapi adakah hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain berpaling dari kenyataan?

Setelah ini, ia akan menyibukkan dirinya lagi seperti biasa; berusaha melupakan Izuku dari ingatannya walau mustahil.

Pikiran Shouto terlempar ke masa lampau kala masih menjejaki masa sekolah menengah atas. Izuku adalah anak yang ceroboh, dan Shouto sering sekali membantunya. Shouto tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya kepada Izuku berubah, perlahan naik tingkat ke tangga selanjutnya. Shouto benar-benar lupa. Yang terlintas di benaknya sekarang adalah wajah Izuku yang tersenyum.

Tapi, sekarang bukanlah Shouto. Bukan dia yang dilihat oleh Izuku. Bukan dia yang dicintai oleh Izuku. Izuku hanyalah lelaki normal, seperti yang lain. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kacau begini.

Izuku tidak tahu Shouto nyaris menghancurkan seisi rumah usai menerima undangannya. Shouto yakin Izuku juga hanya menatapnya sebagai sahabat dan tak lebih. Di sela-sela amarahnya, Shouto mencoba mengembalikan dirinya.

Ini adalah kesalahannya karena tidak berani bicara, ini adalah kesalahannya karena takut akan resikonya. Ini adalah salahnya, yang tidak bisa jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Percuma saja ia menyesal sekarang.

Langit terlihat biru hari ini, awan-awan menyingkir entah kemana, seiring dengan harapan miliknya yang pupus. Jernih, tanpa noda. Seakan berkata bahwa Shouto harus membersihkan memorinya tentang Izuku dan memulai awal yang baru.

Shouto menyipitkan mata kala bertemu pandang dengan kilau matahari.

Begitu... _panas_.

Sinar matahari. Hatinya. Matanya.

Tidak akan ada lagi kata kembali.

Bagi Izuku.

Mau pun Shouto.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

* * *

A/N : salahkan BuzzG karena serial triloginya.

Serial lagu buzzG yg baru adalah salah satu fav saya—saya gatau nyebutnya apa, (kaya royal scandal, oster project, ec, etc). dulu saya dah dibaperin habis-habisan sama Gallows Bell dan Fairytale dari buzzG —judul fik ini diambil dari yang lagunya berjudul Fairytale, ehe

, dan semenjak luz melejit, doi bawain lagu BuzzG dimulai dari yang peter pan syndrome, lanjut ke cinderella paradox dan ditutup dengan Camellia complex secara sempurna. ( versi Miku juga ada ko)

Ini serial paling kampret yang pernah saya ikutin sepanjang saya menjadi wibu voca, mana yg illust and movie si Chris— (doi yg nangani sarishinohara series, sekarang keknya deket sama kanon69 —produser royal scandal series— barengan ama 164-san yg dulu bikin ama no jaku. padahal biasanya kan trio setan sama rahwia and madamxx).

Bahkan Evillious Chronichles dari mothy yang panjang, rasanya gak sebanding sama ini. Simpel, nyesek, au ah elap. Kokoro saya sakit banget karena nyaris gak pernah terlintas BuzzG bakal menutup trilogi ini dari sudut pandang orang yang terakhir nyisa (?)

Btw sumarinya diambil dari salah satu lini di lirik lagu Camellia Complex.

Akhir kata, makasih udah baca maaf klo kalian g ngerti curhatan saya *yha

siluman panda


End file.
